G.U.Y. (song)
|DS = |next = Sexxx Dreams |previous = Venus |album = Artpop}} "G.U.Y." is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by Zedd in 2012 from ARTPOP. Gaga revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" On October 14, 2013, Gaga told Emma, the second little monster to join the Haus, to play a 12 second snippet of G.U.Y. on RadioARTPOP, a fan-made webshow that livestreamed the snippet.http://littlemonsters.com/post/50913aafb11c7ab952001162 The song was released as the third single from ARTPOP and was registered on Gaga's BMI on February 14, 2014. It was sent to airways four days after this. Background Recording Table Commercial release Artwork Lady Gaga tweeted the official single artwork for "G.U.Y." on March 24, 2014. The artwork follows the same "white canvas and signature" template as the other singles from ARTPOP, and features Gaga as a fallen Phoenix from the opening "ARTPOP" scene of the "G.U.Y." music video. As Gaga directed the video, she also hand-wrote the text on the cover herself using a black marker pen. G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg *Photography — Meeno Peluce *Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Make up — Laura Dominique *Model — Lady Gaga Digital release Remixes Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video On March 14, 2014, Gaga revealed during her keynote speech with John Norris that she would release her next Music video "next saturday". She also twetted a still from the clip after the keynote with the following caption: NEW LADY GAGA VIDEO next Saturday 3.22 http://bplane.co/A7a4af. On March 19, Gaga twitted: I'm so excited for you to see the new video! 3.5 days! Can anyone guess the [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23NextARTPOPSingle&src=hash #'NextARTPOPSingle']. On the same day, a preview of the clip was also confirmed to be airing on The Today Show on Friday, March 21, 2014. A "takeover" of American Top 40 with host Ryan Seacrest was also announced for Sunday, March 23, 2014. It was confirmed on March 20 via Twitter from Dateline, a show on NBC that they would be premiering the music video for "G.U.Y.". The clip was shot at Hearst Castle in California on February 11 to 13, 2014. The full G.U.Y. music video lasts nearly twelve minutes and features four songs. Shortened versions of "ARTPOP" and "Venus", the full version of "G.U.Y.", and an extended version of "MANiCURE" during the credits. Although, the video has been changed because in the original video, MANiCURE started over after the first chorus, while the changed version has the guitar solo in the song extended. A shortened version of the music video was released a few days after the full length clip, and only included the "G.U.Y." section of the video. ARTPOP: Phoenix Scene The video begins with the instrumental of "ARTPOP" in the desert (Hearst Ranch) with businessmen fighthing about money while carrying bows and arrows. Gaga is seen as a Phoenix lying down with an arrow stuck on her back. The businessmen then leave the scene without trying to help Gaga as they are too busy trying to catch money on the ground. G.U.Y. - Music Video 004.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 005.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 006.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 007.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 008.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 012.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 011.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 010.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 009.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing wings by Jim Henson's Creature Shop with an arrow by Haus of Gaga. Venus: Hearst Castle Scene In an interview with Andy Cohen, Gaga explained that she's a phoenix rising from the ashes and heading to Hearst Castle to be brought back to life. When she arrived, she collapsed onto the ground and two male guards rescue her. The men then take her to the Neptune pool and place a flowery head scarf over her body, lift her up high and lower her into the pool where synchronized swimmers await and she is snapped back into reality. G.U.Y. - Music Video 013.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 014.jpg|A G.U.Y. - Music Video 015.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 016.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 017.jpg|B G.U.Y. - Music Video 018.jpg|C G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg|D :A Asiel Hardison and Graham Breitenstein are wearing black capes by Martijn van Strien. :B The dancers are wearing headpieces by Arturo Rios with swimsuits by Mikoh, Beach Riot, Araks and American Apparel with creations by Katarzyna Konieczk and Valentim Quaresma. :C The male dancers are wearing white leather vests by BLK DNM, jeans by Paige Denim with boots by Dr. Martens. The female models are wearing silver orbs headpieces and paper couture pieces by Bea Szenfeld. The swimmers are wearing neoprene headpieces by Mia Gyzander with black wetsuits by Body Glove. :D Lady Gaga is wearing a headdress by Philip Treacy. The Real Housewives Scene Gaga is then snapped back to reality by seeing The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills playing instruments and singing the song. The Housewives are Kyle Richards, Yolanda H. Foster, Lisa Vanderpump, Kim Richards and Brandi Glanville. G.U.Y. - Music Video 090.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 091.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 092.jpg G.U.Y: Neptune Pool Scene In the first scene as Gaga regained consciousness, Andy Cohen can be seen playing Zeus (or God) in the sky. Gaga explained that she did that because she felt that reality TV really run our lives now. "So it's really an inside joke about what I think Pop culture is today. You are God obviously." - Gaga to Andy Cohen in 2014. G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 022.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 023.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 025.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier. White Roses Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 001.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 024.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 030.jpg :Lady Gaga is a white swimsuit by Mia Gyzander Costumes and an outfit by Bea Szenfeld for the second scene. White Space Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 003.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 026.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 029.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a blue silk scarf with fishnet. On nail,"Faint White Diamon" nail lacquer by Azature. White Garden Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 038.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 039.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 040.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 041.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 042.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a white denim outfit by Muto-Little Costumes. Coffins Scene In the opening of this scene, Gaga is seen with SkyDoesMinecraft, a YouTuber. He is helping Gaga to crack the code to open four coffins using Minecraft. Jesus, Gandhi, John Lennon and Michael Jackson are each cointained within one coffin each, which she will later use to clone them. In the video, John Lennon is not seen and the model is only noted in the credits. G.U.Y. - Music Video 051.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 052.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 053.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 054.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 059.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 055.jpg|Michael Jackson G.U.Y. - Music Video 056.jpg|Gandhi G.U.Y. - Music Video 057.jpg|Jesus G.U.Y. - Music Video 093.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 094.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 095.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 096.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by POL. Lego flowers by Nathan Sawaya. Roman Pool Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 043.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 044.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 045.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 046.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 047.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 048.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 049.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 050.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a black swimsuit by POL with a small cuffs by Lynn Ban with ankle sleeve heels by Ruthie Davis. :Some of the male models are wearing gold wings floaties (original idea by Lady Gaga, concept by Gianni Catalina, creation by Marialia Pacitto) with underwear by Versace. Lego fruits by Nathan Sawaya. Seashell Bedroom Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 058.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 034.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 035.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 036.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 037.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a red swimsuit by La Perla Mare with a barbed wire choker by Lynn Ban with shoes by Sonia Rykiel. Hall Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 031.jpg :Lego sculpture by Nathan Sawaya. Archery Scene G.U.Y. Music Video 071.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 072.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 073.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 074.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 075.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 076.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 077.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Atsuko Kudo for Charlie le Mindu with gold sandals by Brian Atwood. Cloning Factory Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 060.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 061.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 062.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 063.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 064.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 065.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 066.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 067.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 068.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 069.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 070.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a modernist playsuit by New York Vintage with shoes by Christopher Kane for the first scene and for the second, she is wearing jeans by Versace. Commercial Building Scene G.U.Y. Music Video 078.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 079.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 080.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 081.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 082.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 083.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 084.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 085.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 086.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 087.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 088.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 089.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 098.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 099.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 100.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a hat by Arturo Rios, fur coat by Helen Yarmak, bodysuit by SOMARTA and boots by Pleaser. :One of the male clones is wearing a "LG" necklace by Tarra Rosenbaum. Final Scene + Credits G.U.Y. - Music Video 097.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 033.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 032.jpg Shooting The music video was shot in a studio lot and also at Hearst Ranch, Hearst Castle and a commercial building in California on February 8 to 13, 2014. The six day shoot became her longest music video shot to this day. Usually her music videos take only two days of shooting. Prior to the shoot on February 6, 2014, Hearst Castle announced that they would allow Gaga to do a project there. The news attracted media attention as it was the first time since 1960 that a video project was shot there. In exchange for the permission to shoot there, Gaga recorded a public service announcement for the Hearst Castle Preservation Foundation and one short feature on the castle to educate about water conservation. She also had to pay the standard $22,100 special event fee and to reimbursed the state for all the costs in production. Gaga, her parents, and associates also donated $250,000 to the Hearst Castle foundation in addition to underwriting a $25,000 water supply study and paying special fees. A behind the scenes video was recorded during shooting. A part of it was used exclusively on The Today Show on Friday, March 21, 2014 as the first official footage from the video. On March 24, 2014, a new trailer for the behind the scenes video was uploaded on Vevo. G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 001.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 002.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 003.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 004.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 005.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 006.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 007.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 008.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 009.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 010.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 011.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 012.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 013.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 014.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 015.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 016.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 017.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 018.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 019.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 020.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 021.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 022.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 023.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 024.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 025.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 026.png G.U.Y-BTS-0000.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 028.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 029.jpg Credits Table ;Cast The G.U.Y. Hotel From Mach 28, 2014 at 1PM to April 10, 2014, The OUT NYC hotel lobby hosted an exhibition of costumes, props, art from the video for "G.U.Y." The gallery was open to the public free daily from noon to 11PM. Until April 7, visitors who fill out a form at THE OUT NYC have a chance to win a pair of tickets for Gaga’s sold-out Roseland Ballroom concert that night. THE OUT NYC’s nightclub, BPM, and CLICK will also play host Gaga's official Roseland after-party on Friday, April 4th with her producer DJ White Shadow and Steven Redant spinning. The G. U. Y. Hotel.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 001.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 002.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 003.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 004.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 005.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 006.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 007.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 008.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 009.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 010.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 011.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 012.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 013.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 014.jpg The G.U.Y. Hotel 015.jpg References *BMI | Repertoire *Fashion credits for the music video adapted from Gaga Fashionland Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles